


Fun with a Facecloth

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with a Facecloth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy)[ **makelaurahappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy)challenge - in water.

“Can I use your shower?” The hatch door has barely shut behind me when the question pops out. Bill looks a little startled and the file he is putting down pauses in mid air.

“The water system on Colonial One is down again.” I explain and he nods in understanding as he puts the file on his desk.

“The water recyclers on the Galactica are undergoing repairs so we’ve disabled the showers. You can have a wash though. There’s a cloth and a towel under the sink.” He jerks his head in the direction of the head.

“Thank you. Even that will be heaven.” I sigh. “It’s been a long couple of days.”

He smiles slightly. “Yes it has.”

I smile back at him as I slip past and enter the small head. I don’t close the door fully behind me in a silent invitation to him and I go about a now familiar routine that lets the stress of the last few days and more roll off of me. I unbutton my shirt and hang it up on the hook on the back of the door. I fill the basin with a minimum amount of water. I let the soap lather slightly as I unzip my skirt. I fold it and gently place it beside the sink. I grab a facecloth from the small pile underneath his sink.

The cloth has the same smell that I associate with his uniforms and I let my mind drift for a moment. With a smile on my face I place it in the water and reach behind me to unhook my bra. After it has fallen down my arms I place it on top of my skirt. As I ring the cloth out so it is no longer dripping I hear the heavy head door open fully.

Bill moves towards me until he is standing behind me, close enough that I can feel his breath on my neck. “Let me do that.” he softly commands. He takes the facecloth out of my hand and begins to wash me. Our gazes meet in the mirror before my eyes drift shut as he lifts an arm and brushes the cloth over my skin. His touch is delicate and I feel myself lulled to into relaxation by his practical but sensual movements.

So lulled am I that I barely register him getting closer to my breasts and I gasp when I feel the dampness of the cloth against my left breast. The terry cloth is rough against my nipple and it immediately hardens as he gently rubs it as he washes. He pulls the cloth away and before I can protest he moves across my body and begins washing my other breast.

He repeats his movements and the warmth in my lower belly increases as my right nipple hardens as well.The soft towel that follows, gently drying my now sensitive skin, does nothing to curb my arousal. He picks up the cloth again and trails it down my stomach as he ventures south. He pulls my panties down towards my knees with his free hand and his fingers venture first through my now damp curls. My hips buck in anticipation and I feel his arousal pressing against me as what he’s doing to me affects him. I groan his name and find myself grinding my hips against him in an attempt to hurry him on.

“Madam President.”

I jerk awake – a young medic is taking out my drip. “You look better Ma’am. Pleasant dreams?” she asks innocently.

“Yes. Thank you.” I say out loud, my voice slightly hoarse. Inwardly I smirk and add ‘Very pleasant dreams.’


End file.
